nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oceana
New town NO TOWNS IN A STATE?? THIS NEEDS TO BE CHANGED!! --OosWesThoesBes 11:12, 26 December 2007 (UTC) : Go ahead and design a small town! I'm glad you're so enthousiast to begin one. :) 11:50, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'll make a concept on a userpage and then somebody (me or you or he or she or we) has to make a name. --OosWesThoesBes 13:56, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::Okay. This would be great, Patrick McKinley is currently working on the first town in Seven, and when you're finished, we'll have a town/city in every state. 14:07, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Good. I've finished the upper two streets. I'm making a small town. (= dörpke) --OosWesThoesBes 14:22, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::That's good. 14:25, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::And? Now we've got to find a good name, which fits a little bit. --OosWesThoesBes 14:59, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Just Oceana City? Easy to remember. --OosWesThoesBes 15:01, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::It's very good! I wouldn't take Oceana City, because a) it's not a city, and b) it's not original. Maybe you can search on Wikipedia for well sounding towns in America. 15:39, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Good idea. I'll search through the Volapük wiki. 100 000 American towns :) --OosWesThoesBes 15:42, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Wall? --OosWesThoesBes 15:45, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, euh, that's short. 15:47, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yes, and a bad option. Just like industry, which is a town in main (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Towns_in_Maine) Maybe try Slovakia and change the names a little bit to English. --OosWesThoesBes 15:48, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Skelington? (from Skalica) or Bytack (from Bytča)? --OosWesThoesBes 15:51, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Special names. Can't we find something that sounds more fun/sunny? Skelington is a bit, skeletton-style... 15:53, 26 December 2007 (UTC) (1) Skeletton? Indead. These are some options: B Bánovce nad Bebravou Banská Bystrica Banská Štiavnica Bardejov Bojnice Bratislava Brezno Brezová pod Bradlom Bytča C Čadca Čierna nad Tisou D Detva Dobšiná Dolný Kubín Dubnica nad Váhom Dudince Dunajská Streda F Fiľakovo G Galanta Gbely Gelnica Giraltovce H Handlová Hanušovce nad Topľou Hlohovec Hnúšťa Holíč Hriňová Humenné Hurbanovo I Ilava J Jelšava K Kežmarok Kolárovo Komárno Košice Kráľovský Chlmec Kremnica Krompachy Krupina Krásno nad Kysucou Kysucké Nové Mesto L Leopoldov Levice Levoča L cont. Lipany Liptovský Hrádok Liptovský Mikuláš Lučenec M Malacky Martin, Slovakia Medzev Medzilaborce Michalovce Modra Modrý Kameň Moldava nad Bodvou Myjava N Námestovo Nemšová Nitra Nová Baňa Nová Dubnica Nováky Nové Mesto nad Váhom Nové Zámky P Partizánske Pezinok Piešťany Podolínec Poltár Poprad Považská Bystrica Prešov Prievidza Púchov R Rajec Rajecké Teplice Revúca Rimavská Sobota Rožňava Ružomberok S Sabinov Šahy Šaľa Šamorín Šaštín-Stráže Sečovce Senec, Slovakia Senica Sereď Skalica S cont. Sliač Sládkovičovo Snina Sobrance Spišská Belá Spišská Nová Ves Spišská Stará Ves Spišské Podhradie Spišské Vlachy Stará Ľubovňa Stará Turá Strážske Stropkov Stupava, Malacky District Štúrovo Šurany Svätý Jur Svidník Svit T Tisovec Tlmače Topoľčany Tornaľa Trebišov Trenčianske Teplice Trenčín Trnava Trstená Turčianske Teplice Turzovka Tvrdošín V Veľké Kapušany Veľký Krtíš Veľký Meder Veľký Šariš Vráble Vranov nad Topľou Vrbové Vrútky Vysoké Tatry (town) Z Žarnovica Želiezovce Žiar nad Hronom Žilina Zlaté Moravce Zvolen :Something among those? --OosWesThoesBes 15:55, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::'Topoľčany' looks nice. What can you make out of that? 15:56, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::Or Galanta, that's a more ready name. Mmm... topoljtsjanie. I've been there :) Let me think... --OosWesThoesBes 15:58, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::It's up to you. 16:00, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Topolcane/topocane... ? --OosWesThoesBes 16:01, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::As I said: it's your choice! 16:04, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Don't make it too difficult... I'll make some lootjes and gamble. --OosWesThoesBes 16:06, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::'Hurbanovo' > 'Hurbanova', ain't that nice? 16:08, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Perfect! My gamble gave Ilava. --OosWesThoesBes 16:08, 26 December 2007 (UTC)